


we should take a break

by nk_l_jt



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt
Summary: Они оба это знали, но боялись признаться как себе, так и друг другу.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 1





	we should take a break

Горячая вода обволакивает его тело, но он уже и не обращает на это внимания. Вода уже не кажется такой горячей, она и тёплой не кажется. Она никакая, как и всё вокруг. Да и слёзы, стекающие по щекам, кажутся явно горячее.

Джош пытается быть как можно тише. Он надеется, что Тайлер его не услышит. Только звуки воды. Он не хочет, чтобы Тайлер знал об этом. Ему не обязательно. Ему не обязательно в очередной раз разочаровываться и расстраиваться.

Джош находится в душе дольше, чем обычно, но только потому, что ему надо успокоиться окончательно и постараться сделать так, чтобы было не видно того, что что-то произошло. Сделать вид, что всё в порядке.

На самом деле толком ничего и не произошло. Такое бывает. Просто иногда всего слишком много. Всё накапливается и пытается выйти наружу. Плакать — это хорошо. Плакать нужно. Иногда стоит выпускать негативные эмоции.

Джош смотрит в зеркало и кривится. И он даже не знает из-за чего больше: из-за того, что не хочет видеть своего лица или из-за того, что его глаза всё ещё покрасневшие, и Тайлер может что-то заметить. Джош не хочет об этом думать, потому что знает, что снова расплачется.

На выходе из ванной комнаты Джош не пытается нацепить улыбку, скорее пытается выглядеть как всегда — уставшим, немного грустным и сонным. Дан заходит в их общую спальню, где его уже ждёт Тайлер. Они живут вместе уже два года, за которые они разучились спать без друг друга. Они всегда ждут. Только потом могут засыпать. Джош думает о том, что хоть что-то не изменилось. Но он не уверен хорошо это или плохо. Потому что в такой зависимости друг от друга нет ничего хорошего. Он снова отгоняет ненужные мысли и улыбается Тайлеру.

— Ты чего так долго? Я уже реально думал, что вот-вот засну без тебя, так что мне приходилось себя щипать, — Тайлер улыбается своей такой привычной (уже родной) улыбкой, а его глаза закрываются и ему все сложнее и сложнее держать их открытыми.

Джош замялся. Он знает, что ему ответить – то, на что поведётся Тайлер. Но на секунду его голову снова оккупируют ненужные мысли. На этот раз о том, что это он во всём виноват. Из-за него всё сейчас стало холоднее и напряжённее. Когда-то он говорил, что отношения строятся на доверии и разговорах, что всегда нужно сразу обсуждать проблемы, а сейчас сам скрывает многое. Просто не хочет нагружать Тайлера. А может не видит в этом смысла. Может ему просто стоит отдохнуть. Им стоит отдохнуть.

— Просто сегодня как никогда хотелось погреться под тёплым душем, совершенно не хотелось уходить. Извини, что заставил тебя ждать, — отвечает Джош как можно спокойнее, ложась рядом с Тайлером. Они привычно желают друг другу спокойной ночи, после чего Тайлер сразу засыпает, а Джош думает о том, что раньше его парень замечал малейшие изменения его настроения, а сейчас ничего. Может им действительно надо отдохнуть друг от друга. Может им действительно стоит взять перерыв. Джош всё чаще думает об этом. О том, какими их отношения были раньше и во что они превратились сейчас. Ему больно от одной мысли о перерыве, но он прекрасно понимает к чему всё может привести, если этого не сделать. Потому что перерыв — это ещё не расставание, а вот отсутствие перерыва как раз-таки может к этому и привести.

Джош засыпает с мыслями об этом. Он и просыпается с теми же мыслями вот уже последний месяц точно. Просто он не знает, не может сказать, когда именно это всё началось. Это происходило постепенно, незаметно, как вдруг реальность обрушилась ему на голову. И он не знает, что с этим делать.

(Он знает, но всё ещё боится в этом признаться. Он не знает, думает ли об этом Тайлер. Не знает, справятся ли они с этим.)

***

— В смысле ты не сможешь?! — Тайлер кричит. Джош не помнит, чтобы его парень так сильно злился, особенно учитывая то, что секунду назад он был спокоен.

— Мне жаль. Ты же знаешь, я хотел бы с тобой пойти, но мне надо рабо-

— Да ты всегда работаешь, ты вообще не собираешься обращать на меня внимания? — Тайлер всё ещё кричит, а вот спокойствие Джоша медленно исчезает.

— Только не говори, что я совершенно не обращаю на тебя внимания. Я не виноват, что у меня не такой свободный график как у тебя. Я еще раз повторяю, мне жаль, но так получилось, — Джош впивается ногтями в руки, чтобы оставаться спокойным и не сорваться, но это сложно.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что ты такой молодец и работаешь в отличии от меня? — у Джоша ощущение, будто в глазах Тайлера огонь, будто он может накинуться в любую секунду. Вот только в этот раз и Джош не выдерживает.

— Да ты вообще слышишь, что я говорю?! — он кричит и хочет продолжить, но понимает, что в этом нет никакого смысла. Они всё равно ни к чему не придут. Он знает, что им нужно, но ему всё ещё страшно. Он хочет продолжить кричать, внутри него все горит, его трясет, но он решает поступить по-другому. Он просто подходит и обнимает Тайлера. Как можно крепче. (Будто) в последний раз. Тайлер не вырывается. Он просто хватается за Джоша как за спасательный круг и пытается дышать. Джош шепчет, что всё будет хорошо, но в голове крутится лишь «пора всё прекратить, пора поставить всё на паузу, так больше нельзя».

Они стоят так минут десять, они уже спокойны, можно подумать, что всё пришло в норму, у них всё наладится, но Джош знает, что это не так. Ему интересно, о чём думает Тайлер. Ему интересно, думал ли когда-нибудь он о перерыве. Думал ли он об этом так же часто, как Джош.

Он делает глубокий вдох и тихо говорит, как можно тише, будто надеется, что Тайлер его не услышит:

— Нам стоит взять перерыв.

Но надежды как всегда не сбываются, Тайлер его слышит. Несколько мгновений он не реагирует вообще, будто перерабатывает информацию, будто не может поверить в то, что он только что услышал. А затем отталкивает Джоша, снова крича:

— Что ты сказал?

— Я говорю, что нам стоит поставить на паузу наши отношения, — отвечает Джош, медленно подходя к Тайлеру, пытаясь успокоить своего парня, но тот лишь отходит дальше.

— Ты. Ты бросаешь меня? Поверить не могу, я ведь люблю тебя, — Тайлер мотает головой в стороны, стараясь отогнать слёзы и выкинуть всё из головы.

— Я не бросаю тебя. Я тоже люблю тебя, и мне жаль, если ты не заметил того, что происходит. Мы устали друг от друга, нам надо отдохнуть. Перерыв — это нормально. Перерыв — это не расставание. Нам просто стоит провести какое-то время без друг друга. Всё будет хорошо, обещаю, — Джош удивлен тому, как спокойно он это говорит в тот момент, когда его всего трясет от осознания того, что происходит.

— Всё правда так плохо? — шепчет Тайлер. — Я думал, мне кажется, я думал, я накручиваю себя… но… Ты прав. Нам действительно стоит это сделать. Пока мы не поубивали друг друга.

Они улыбаются друг другу, вот только теперь им обоим страшно. Потому что-

— И что теперь будет? — испуганно говорит Тайлер.

— Я думаю уехать на время в ЛА. На работе предложили поехать в командировку, после которой сразу дадут отпуск.

— Ты не против, если я останусь в нашем доме?

— Конечно не против, о чём ты?

Джош собирает вещи в тот же день, покупая билет в Лос-Анджелес, и просит его брата, Джордана приехать в аэропорт. Им стоит поговорить, Джошу надо выговориться. Джош хочет попросить Джордана присмотреть за Тайлером, пока того не будет.

***

Джош справляется. На удивление, намного лучше, чем он думал. Сначала почти все его мысли занимала работа. Она не спасала по ночам, что было тяжело. Первое время Джош просто засыпал каждый раз в слезах. Ему не хватало Тайлера. Он понимал, что так будет лучше, но чувство одиночества его съедало. А потом он просто начал питаться снотворным. Он просто возвращался домой и сразу засыпал. Так было проще.

А потом работа закончилась и начался отпуск. И Джош начал проводить больше времени с друзьями. Почти всё своё время на самом деле. Да и он очень соскучился по Брендону. Они уже давно не виделись, а общение в интернете всё-таки совершенно не то.

Брендон не спрашивал, почему Джош здесь, да ещё и один. Он и так всё понял. По состоянию Джоша, по прежним рассказам о том, как его отношения с Тайлером становятся всё натянутее. Да и он прекрасно знал, что стоит только им хорошенько выпить вместе, как Джош сам всё расскажет. Что и случилось.

Брендону было жаль лучшего друга, тем не менее он гордился его поступком, тем, что он взял всё в свои руки. Даже если сейчас Джош не в лучшем состоянии, потом всё наладится.

Джош тоже так думает. Он боится признаться (в первую очередь себе), что в Лос-Анджелесе он начал жить. Он начал чувствовать себя свободнее, спокойнее. Он хочет думать, что дело в городе, а не в отношениях, которые пошли по наклонной. Он скучает по Тайлеру, но боится признаться в том, что с каждым днём всё меньше.

И только Джош стал чувствовать себя достаточно для того, чтобы назвать своё состояние нормальным, как всё пошло против него.

Сначала Брендон познакомил Джоша со своим парнем, и Джош впервые осознал то, как скучает по отношениям и человеческому теплу. Как он скучает по Тайлеру. Они не обсуждали то, как далеко они должны держаться друг от друга. Джош знал, что он мог спокойно написать Тайлеру. Он хотел ему написать. Но он не мог. Он ещё не был готов.

Отпуск подходил к концу, что заставляло Джоша волноваться всё сильнее. Потому что он не знал, что ему делать дальше. Он знал, что после отпуска ему нужно возвращаться в Коламбус. Но был ли он к этому готов?

А потом к нему в гости прилетел Джордан. Они были рады видеть друг друга, но напряжение от неозвученных вопросов и ответов на них чувствовалось слишком сильно. Они оба делали вид, что всё в порядке, тянули до последнего, пока Джордан перед вылетом обратно не выдержал:

— Ты ведь не связывался с Тайлером все это время, да? Ты и не обязан на самом деле, но… Блять, Тайлеру хуёво, ладно? Зак говорит, что Тайлер совершенно не выходит из дома, не говорит ни с кем, кроме Дженны. Он видел его один раз, и Тайлер был больше похож на труп, чем на нормального человека, — Джордан смотрит на то, как меняется выражение лица его брата. Джордану жаль, но он должен был это сказать.

— Я не знаю, что мне делать. Не представляешь, как сильно мне хочется написать ему, хотя бы спросить как он себя чувствует, но я не могу этого сделать. Потому что я не могу давать ему ложных надежд. Это жестоко по отношению к нему. Мне просто нужно разобраться в себе.

— Я понимаю, но тебе стоит поторопиться. Мало ли что может произойти. Мне уже пора, — Джордан встает и уходит, даже не посмотрев на Джоша.

Но последней каплей стал звонок от Дженны. К этому моменту Джош уже чувствовал себя самым ужасным человеком во всей вселенной, но, как оказалось, этого было недостаточно. Дженна сказала, что если он немедленно не поговорит с Тайлером, она лично прилетит в ЛА и открутит Джошу голову.

Джошу кажется, что Дженна всегда его недолюбливала, а теперь он в этом уверен. Тем не менее, после её звонка он купил билет на ближайший рейс в Коламбус.

***

Джош был уверен, что как только приземлится в Коламбусе, сразу поедет к Тайлеру. Но когда он выходит с аэропорта, понимает, что вся уверенность осталась в самолете. Его руки начали дрожать с каждой секундой все сильнее, а сердце биться все быстрее.

Он решил, что сейчас ему стоит попить кофе и хоть немного успокоиться. Он неосознанно идёт именно в ту кафешку, где они с Тайлером всегда сидели в ожидании их рейса. Джош грустно улыбнулся и уже собирался идти делать заказ, как ему на глаза попалась знакомая макушка.

Джош поверить не мог в то, что он видит, кажется, он забыл, как дышать. Что здесь делает Тайлер? И, о Боже, Джош не видит его лица, но он уже замечает, каким убитым тот выглядит. Джош в эту же секунду хотел броситься к нему с объятиями, вот только он не мог пошевелиться. Весь мир вокруг будто застыл. Существовал только он и Тайлер. Тайлер, который даже не подозревал, с кем он находится в одном помещении.

Джош так и замер, пока кто-то не толкнул его в плечо с достаточно громким замечанием о том, чтобы он перестал стоять посреди кафе и мешать всем. На крик обернулись почти все посетители, среди которых, конечно же, был Тайлер.

Они уставились друг на друга, не сумев оторвать глаз и каждый задавал немой вопрос «что ты здесь делаешь?». Спустя минуту Джош всё-таки сумел сдвинуться с места и дрожащими ногами пойти в сторону Тайлера. Который такими же дрожащими ногами пытался встать, зацепив столик и немного разлив свой кофе.

— Тайлер? — Джош будто всё ещё не верит в то, кого он видит перед собой.

— Джош, — Тайлер отвечает с улыбкой, но всё равно заметно то, как он нервничает и то, что его глаза блестят от слёз.

Они одновременно крепко обнимают друг друга, не собираясь отпускать. Они держат друг друга так крепко, потому что боятся отпустить и снова потерять друг друга. В их Вселенной они всё ещё одни. Только они и вопросы, которые вот-вот вырвутся наружу. Первым всё-таки говорит Тайлер:

— Я так скучал по тебе. Я хотел тебя увидеть, поэтому решил полететь в Лос-Анджелес и забрать тебя домой.

— Мне жаль, что всё так получилось. Мне не хватало тебя. И я вернулся к тебе. Я вернулся домой.

Для них всё ещё нет ничего вокруг. Только глаза друг друга, это тёплые объятия и ощущение дома. Они уже знают, что перерыв пошел им на пользу. Что больше они никогда не смогут отпустить друг друга.

***

— Что нового у нас дома? — интересуется Джош.

— Оу, мне было немного одиноко, так что я завел питомца. Думаю, ты будешь не против, — Тайлер загадочно улыбается и уже в который раз за этот день тянется к Джошу за поцелуем.

— Это кот? — Джош выглядит слишком счастливым.

— М-м, почти. И его зовут Джейсон Стэйтем. Тебе понравится, — они оба улыбаются друг другу и Джош даже не подозревает, кто ждёт его в подвале.


End file.
